Main and You!
by gadhadada
Summary: a small MAIN turn to big YOU...!
_Just to Motivate Myself for Finishing My Pending Projects..._

 ** _Main and You_**

 _Voice 1: haan haan, Samjh raha hun Roz ka hy ye Sahab ka…_

 _Voice 2: jee nahi, Last Month bhi Main nay (stressed) Khud 3 Files Complete ki theen…_

 _Voice 1 (tease): acha tou Rajat, Sachin, Freddie aur Vivek ko Mila kr Sahib (chewing) Khud banty hain…_

 _Voice 2: dekho Boss, (irritative tone) Sunany ki Nahi ho rahi, (threatening tone) jo keh raha hun, Sharafat sy kr do... (little Pleading way) Yaar bas ¾ Pages hain…_

 _Voice 1: aur Un mein hee sub sy Zyada Kaam hoga…_

 _Voice 2: hehehehe…. (naughty) Chalak Boss…_

 _Voice 1 (strict): Daya…_

 _Daya: plz Partner, kr dy na.. (buttering way) acha Bhai hay na, Dekh na Main yahan Dusray Shehr mein hun, Case mein Uljha hua…_

 _Voice 1: acha…. acha… (high tone) Zyada hee Makkhan laga rahy hain Sahab…._

 _Daya: acha chalo, Kaam krnay do Mujhy, (again Pinching His Partner with) baar baar File kay baaray mein Pooch kr Disturb nahi karna…_

 _Voice 1 (again): aby…_

 _The Call Cuts as well the Man Hit with Another Man and the Things on Another Man hand Fell over Marbled Floor, Embarrassed the Man who Picks all, Excused as well Apologized while Leaving Premises seeing a Soothing Eyes having Volume of Expressions just in a Glance…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Sir, Hum (signaling one of His Colleagues as well with) Dusray Shehr sy aayey hain, (handed Reports although taking Seat with) Friend ky Uncle nay Refer kiya tha, Buht Suhrat suni hay Aap ki…_

 _Voice 2 (thanking tone): Jee Shukriya, Main Samjhta hun (looking at Reports with) Darasal, Patient ko Visit karny Mujhy Khud aana paray ga, (seeing His Schedule in His tab and then added Softly) Kal tou Meri ek Surgery hay so Saturday ko Main Aap ki taraf Visit karta hun…_

 _Voice 1: Thank You so much Dr… (Softly) Main Baba ko la Nahi skta cz already He is in Coma tou Dr nay Un ko Shift krny ki Ijazat Nahi dii…_

 _Voice 2: Jee, Main Dekh kr Decision lun ga, wesy (Relaxing way) agr Shift karna para tou wo bhi Karwa lein gy, (Little Proud tone) Humary Hospital mein HeliCopter Services bhi hay, pr First Patient Visit karna hoga, BTW, kitnay Saal ho gaye Coma mein..?_

 _Voice 1 (sadly): Jee 6 Saal sy tou almost Coma mein hain, kabhi achanak React karty hain, Hosh aa jata hay, magar, (sorrow tone) Paralytic Attack bhi ho chukka hy tou…_

 _Voice 2 (asking): any Major Incident…?_

 _Voice 1: Jee, Meri Phua, ohh I mean Meri Bua ki Maut kay baad sy he, (wet tone) Aik hee Behan theen Baba ki, Buht Pyar tha…_

 _Voice 2 (again): Aap ki Mother.?_

 _Voice 1: Nahi, wo tou (low way) Meri Birth kay Time hee…_

 _Voice 2 (apology tone): ohhh, I am So Sorry…_

 _Voice 1: it's OK Sir (standup with) acha Sir, phir Parsun Aap sy Mulaqat hoti hay…_

 _Voice 2: haan, Main Dr. Martin sy Baat kr lun ga Rishi, (pat over the Person Shoulder with) Aap Plz Bilkul Fikr Mut karaein, Sub Acha hee hoga…_

 _Rishi nodded with Smile and Left the Cabin with so many Hopes inside His Heart and Eyes…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: uffff, kya Chicken Khaya hay aaj, (totally Yummy tone) Life mein itna Tasty Chicken Pehli baar Khaya hoga (stressed) Sun rahy ho Jealous Boss…_

 _Voice 2: haan, Bhai, (with sigh) abhi tou Becharun ko Thora Relax kiya hy…_

 _Voice 1 (in complete Confusion): kis ko…?_

 _Voice (Smiley): Us Becharay Shaheed Chicken kay Ghar walun ko…_

 _A_ _ **HAHAHA**_ _Voice really Angry the Figure who few minute back giving Update of His Yummy Meal which He took Alone…_

 _Voice 1 (rash): hunh, acha acha…._

 _Voice 2 (telling Seriously): Sun Daya, Main kal Subah Hyderabad nikl raha hun…_

 _Daya: acha, Sachin ko ly jao gy na.?_

 _Voice 2: haan, (little tense) thori Tension hay bas…_

 _Daya (irritatively): kya Abhi, Tension ki kya Baat hay…?_

 _Abhijeet: High Profile Interrogation hay Beta, koi bhi Sakti ki na, (Smilingly) Wo_ _ **TICK TOCK**_ _Bureau kay Bahar Khara kr dy ga…_

 _Daya: kr ky tou Dikhaye, (Complete Angrily) Hum sub Log Strike pr chaly jayein gy, phir Akely Beth kr_ _ **TICK TOCK**_ _karta rahy ga…_

 _Abhijeet: acha acha, (telling Softly) Buht dy lii Dhamkiyaan, (ask) Tumhara Kaam tou Theek chal raha hay…?_

 _Daya: haan (little whisper tone) ye Ghanta jo Meray Galay mein Baandha hua hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (laughing with): kya Daya, Tu bhi…._

 _Daya: hanso Nahi, hr waqt is Gharyaal kay Sath rehna (imitate)_ _ **Sr. Insp Daya, Lunch time ho gaya, aary ab tou Sona hy, ufff, Investigation buht Mushkil Kaam hay…**_ _(Abhijeet just Laughing on this Imitation, Daya adds) Sach Yaar, (sad tone) Bore ho jata hun…_

 _Abhijeet: acha hy, (Naughty) Sahab ko bhi Waqt ki Importance ka andaza ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya (simply): khair, jitna Mujhy Waqt ki Importance ka Andaza hay na, kisi aur ko kya hoga…_

 _A Small Sentence having a Long Painful Experience Hurt the Half Part who Deliberately Changed the Conversation with…_

 _Abhijeet: acha Sun, (seriously asking) koi Panga tou Nahi kr raha hy na…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, bas ye Tick Tick ka hee Shor hay, (softer way) baaqi Theek hay…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, koi bhi Panga karay, (suggesting) ACP Sir ko Direct Call kr lena, Sir ky Strict Orders hain…_

 _Daya (happily): haan haan, Sir bhi Mujhy hr Alternate Day pr Call kr kay Poochty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (naughty): oye hoye…_

 _Daya (again): hunh, again Jealous Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: acha rakhta hun, (caringly) Apna Buht Khayal rakhna…_

 _Daya: Tum bhi, (Sweetly) Mujhy Miss mut karna, kyunky (Abhijeet who Smilingly Waiting to Hear the Next Expected Sentence as_ _ **Main hun na**_ _or_ _ **Mery Sapny dekhna**_ _etc, heard Something beyond as) Main tou Mr hun…_

 _The Call Cuts with Daya Huge Laughing Voice brings a Big Smile over Abhijeet Lips really Jerking Head on His Bear Naughtiness…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man Dialing a Number after almost a Covering of Half part of the Day with Continuous Thinking but the Figure does not Responded Tells Him about the Busy Schedule of Figure so Left it…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Jee Sir, Hopefully 2 aik din mein Main Kaam Nimta lun ga… Jee Sir, Kafi Cooperate kiya Un Logun nay (after Hearing Some, replied) Sir, Mushkil hay, kyunky saara Data tou Wo dein gy bhi Nahi (after a while) Nahi, magar Randheer Sinha ko aaya tha (after a second) hahaha, kya Sir, Aap Jaanty tou hain, Jee Right, Ok, Thank You Sir…_

 _The Call Cuts while the Person now Dialing another number which was Saved in His Missed Call List…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After a Long Pause as Got the Clear Content from the Another Person, Tells the Figure about the Destination and now after Finishes the Call, now Connecting another Pole of that Part…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Pin Drop Silence Covers the whole Sitting Area of a Nicely Décor Room where Hot Refreshments turned Completely Cold…_

 _After taking out their Own selves from the Tunnel of Shock, a Figure turned to another one and said in Ordering tone…_

 _Figure 1 (ordering tone): DNA karwa lo, Main Log Book Dekhta hun…_

 _Figure 2 (nodded with): Theek…_

 _Figure 3: pr Sir, (sadly) Filhal Wo Coma mein hain, Un ko yahan Shift karwana Mushkil hoga…_

 _Figure 1 (asking): but You can do DNA na..?_

 _Figure 3: Sure, (relaxing way) it's Easier for Me…_

 _Figure 1: Theek hay, Pehly Sub kuch Clear ho jaye tou Behtar hoga (look at Figure 3 and ask) Chances kya hain…?_

 _Figure 3 (hopeful way): Bright…_

 _Figure 2: Mujhy Fresh Sample leny hongy (after a while) Teenu kay…?_

 _Figure 3 (assuring): Sir, Kal tak Aap ko Mil jayein gy…_

 _Figure 1: haan, Wo bhi Kal Subah tak Mumbai aa jaye ga… (stressing to Figure 2) zara Sawdhani sy…_

 _Figure 2 (chuckle tone): Behosh kr kay ly lun…_

 _Figure 1 (pat over head with): Hey Bhagwaan…_

 _While Figure 3 Enjoying those Cold Sandwiches and Coffee which now again Re-Heat by the Servants on Owner's Call…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man standing at Forensic Lab where the Head of Department Wrapping a White Bandage around His Wrist Bone as He Slipped from the Stains of Blood which Spills over Stairs of Lab and now Conversation moving around that Accident as…_

 _Voice 1 (to Forensic Head): Shuker hay Sir, Haddi nahi Tooti (look at Left and added Softly) Rajat Peechy tha tou foran hee Pakar liya (Forensic Head smiled, Figure added more) wesy Sir, Yaad hay Last time, kub aayey thy Hum Log (with smile) jub Seniors kay Archive ko Update krny ki Baat aayii thi…_

 _Forensic Head nodded with Smile while Suddenly a Panic Voice arose inside Lab having Tension with…._

 _Voice: arry Abhijeet, (tense tone) kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet (twist His Wrist as Bandage had done with): kuch Nahi Sir, bas wo Seerhyun pr Thora Phisal gaya tha, Rajat ki wajah sy Bachat ho gayii…_

 _ACP (now to Forensic Head): Salunkhy, ye Kesy…?_

 _Salunkhy (cutting with): arry ACP….. wohi Tumhary Tick Tock kay Karnamy hain, Kal Raat jo Body aayii thi na, (nodded sadly roaming inside lab doing Different things with) itni Buri Halat thi kay Blood Stretcher sy Beh raha tha, Sweeper ka Baccha Beemaar tha, jaldi chala gaya Wo aur abhi tak aaya nahi tou bas Seerhyun pr Blood kay Stains reh gaye…_

 _ACP: hmm, acha acha, wesy (look at His Friend who nodded casually so added in caring tone to Abhijeet with) Care karna…. Theek hay…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and moved with Rajat back to Bureau while Salunkhy Sir opened His Lips and started Pulling Leg of His Buddy with…_

 _Salunkhy: Sun liya na, kitna Dimagh chalta hy Tumharay Sharp Shine ka… (telling Proudly) wo tou Acha hua, Main nay Ek Naya Plan bana liya tha… (looking at Him with) warna Tum tou Bethy rehty Usi Apny jesy Buddhy Plan kay Sath (imitate ACP tone) Sub Seniors ko Bula lena, kehna Seniors ka Database Update karna hay (now again and ACP only Smilingly jerking head heard more as) kitni baar kaha hay Jawanun ki Suhbat mein Raha karo… pr Tum tou (disappointed tone with) hr 3 Maheeny baad koi Archive Update krty hain kya…._

 _ACP (joining Hands infront of His Buddy with): acha Baba, Baksh dy Mujhy, Report kub Mily gi….?_

 _Salunkhy: Kal subah, wesy Ashoke wali Report bhi Aaj Der Raat tak Mil jaye gi… Us nay Dr. Martin sy Baat kr kay Wahein kay Hospital sy DNA karwa liya hay… Tum nay Log Book dekhi…?_

 _ACP: haan aur bhi Buht Kuch, khair, Aaj Chalna hay, Flight Time pr hay…_

 _Salunkhy nodded and now Both Departed to their Directions as Tareeka and Vaibhav Resuming back their Jobs…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Hectic Flight really Tired Both of them as right now Both Returning Back to their Respective Houses from Airport as the Staying Period was just 8 hours in that Destination between Two Cities…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Ringer Picked in few Bells and the Voice Expected from Speaker coming in somewhat Excited but Simpler tone as…_

 _Voice 1 (excited way): Boss, Report Positive hay…_

 _Voice 2: hmmm, Theek hay, (telling) Saary Nau Bajay Ashoke kay Cabin Pohanch jana…_

 _Voice 1: arry (asking confusingly) wahan kyun..?_

 _Voice 2: kya Salunkhy, kisi Emergency Situation ka bhi Soch kay rakkho (Softer tone) Handling mein Aasani hogi…._

 _Salunkhy: Theek hay, (again ask) Tum Ly kr aao gy kya Usy…?_

 _Voice 2: Nahi, Ashoke abhi Us ko Bulwa ly ga, (simply way) Humein Saaray Nau tak Ashoke kay yahan pohanch jana hy, Theek…_

 _Salunkhy: Theek hay phir Wahein Milty hain, Bye…._

 _The Call Cuts and now His Fingers Dialing Another Number and after Call connected, gives the Assurance as well the Order while Moved for Preparation after Ended the Telephonic Conversation…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Handsome Smiling Charming Figure Entering inside a Cabin after getting a Permission by Knocking and just about to Enter Stunned at Doorstep, finding Some Totally Unexpected Guests or say Visitors…_

 _He Looked around feeling the Serious Environment of Cabin having All Known People whose Serious Faces Utterly Confused Him so Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet (looking Both Known Faces Other than Owner of Cabin with): Sir, Aap Log….?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man Placing a Smiley Figure having Softer Facial Texture while Fair Complexion wearing a Softer Color Saaree Standing in Blue Background, after Settling of Abhijeet on a Chair, Confused Him More with Progression of that Entry, Heard…_

 _Voice: ye kaun hay Abhijeet..?_

 _Abhijeet (Surprised with the Query but Replied Softly): Meri Maa Sir, (asking) Aap ko In ki Tasweer Kahan sy Mili, ye tou Meri Desk ki Drawer mein…_

 _ACP (interrupts): haan, Main nay Tumhari Desk Drawr Kholi thi aur siwayey is kay kisi Cheez ko Nahi Nikala…_

 _Abhijeet (embarrass with): Kya Sir, Us mein kuch hay bhi nahi…_

 _Salunkhy (again placed a Picture on His Front and ask): aur ye Kaun hain..?_

 _Abhijeet: ye bhi Meri Maa hain Sir, pr (confusingly) ye Tasweer tou Mery Pass…_

 _As the Sentence Unfinished because Salunkhy Sir started to Open the whole Picture as its Folded and now Abhijeet saw a Totally Different Picture where He Recognized Two Faces as One of His Mother and another of Him, while Salunkhy Sir added by Pointing His Index Finger over Two More Faces as…_

 _Salunkhy: aur ye hain, (Soft tone) Tumhary Mamu aur ye Un ka Beta Rishi…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Click Sound Prepared the Figure Waiting for that Voice quite Long now seeing a Small ray of Light turning Broad with Stabbing of Palm over Door turned it Broadly Opened and Heard…._

 _Voice 1 (uttered in loud): Tummmmm…._

 _Figure who already Leapt and grabbed the Coming Figure inside Arms, Leave it with a Broad Smile as…_

 _Voice 2: Yes Boss… (asking) dekha kesa Surprise diya..?_

 _Voice 1 (pat on Arm with Smile): Buht Acha…._

 _Voice 2: acha batao, (straight) Ghar mein Khana hy ya Bahar…?_

 _Voice 1 (stepping towards His room with): matlab Order kr chuky hain Sahab…_

 _Voice 2: ahan, again (naughtingly) Chalak Boss…_

 _Voice 1 (with Disappointed tone): Ghar Mangwa ly, Mood Nahi hay Bahar Jany ka…_

 _Voice 2 (coming close and ask): kya Baat hay Abhi (grabbing Arm and in Concern tone) Disturb lug rahy ho..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, aisi koi Baat nahi…_

 _Daya (returning towards Lounge with): matlab (with wink just turn towards his Pal with) Mujhy Dekh kr ho gaye ho…?_

 _Abhijeet Angrily Hit Pillow over Him after Picking it from His Bed and now moved for Freshen Up as His Dodo, Setting the same Pillow over Couch and Lay over it with a Song…_

 _Daya (humming): yahan kay Hum Sikander, Chahyey tou rakh lein sub ko…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _The Quietness really Pinching Him and after some moments of Grasping the Actual Facts, heard a Lovingly either always Supportive tone as…_**

 ** _Voice 1: Abhijeet, koi Zor, Zabardasti, Jaldbaazi… kuch Nahi hay… (Softly) Yaad rakkho, Rishta, Qareeb ho ya Duur, Nibhaya ja sakta hay…._**

 ** _Voice 2: haan Abhijeet, (again) ye Mut Samjhna kay Yehi karna hay…_**

 ** _Voice 3: Tum Un sy Mil tou skty ho na, Baaqi Baatein…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask seeing Thrice as): kya ye Aas Un kay liye kisi Takleef ki Shuruaa't Nahi hogi…?_**

 ** _Voice 1 (strongly): shayed Nahi…._**

 ** _Voice 2: pata hay Abhijeet, Insaan Jurny sy Phalta Phoolta hy, Barhta hy pr kya Wo Jurna Usy Apny Maqsad sy Duur kr deta hay… (Softly) Nahi na, tou Phir…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (again): Tum Waqt lo Abhijeet, pr Mera Nahi khayal kay Mera Sipahee is Morr pr Hathyaar daal dy ga, (look at his down head by patting over His Back with) Wo Sirf Waady krta Nahi, Unhein Nibhany ka Fan bhi jaanta hay…_**

 ** _Voice 3: aur Mera nahi Khayal kay Wo kuch aisa Sochein gy bhi (to Both) Sir, Rishi sy Meri is baaray mein Detail say Baat hui hay… Buht Suljha hua, Practical Larka hay…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (shockingly): Tum nay Usy Bataya hay…?_**

 ** _Voice 3: Jee Sir aur isi base pr Main Aap sy ye Keh raha hun, cz already Abhijeet Apni Family kay Sath Mumbai mein Rehta tha aur bas Khat aur Phone kay Zaryey hee Raabta tha, Chuttiyun mein aana jana raha pr bas College Initial days tak kyunkay Rishi aur Abhijeet kay Mamu Canada chaly gaye thy, wahein Rishi nay Apni Baaqi ki Parhai ki hay…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet Milny mein tou koi Haraj nahi hay na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Sir Daya… (tensely) Daya kya Sochy ga…?_**

 ** _ACP: kuch bhi Nahi, Mamly ko jitna Casually handle karo gy, koi bhi kuch Ulta Seedha nahi Sochy ga even (Strongly) Daya bhi Nahi…_**

 ** _Voice 3: wesy bhi Un ko in 6 Saalun kay Coma mein bhi 4/5 baar Jerks aayey hain, Hosh bhi, shayed ab bhi (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet, kya Aik Choti Koshish bhi Nahi krna chahty Tum (asking) Kyun Dr Sahab, kya Abhijeet ye bhi Nahi kr sakta…?_**

 ** _Salunkhy: Bilkul kr sakta hay Ashoke (grabbing Abhijeet Palm with) Pareshan Mut ho, Daya wesy tou isy Casual hee ly ga aur Hum Sub bhi yahan hain, Tum itna Mut Socho.. Pehly Un sy Milo tou…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Theek hay, Tum kub Nikl rahy ho..?_**

 ** _Ashoke (with broad smile): Kal Shaam…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: umm, Main Daya sy Mil…_**

 ** _ACP: Daya, shayed Aaj kisi waqt aa jaye (Abhijeet Shocked, ACP added in Small Soothing smiley way) itna Hairan Mut ho, ACP Pradyuman ek Nazar mein Logun ky ander Uter jata hay, (Abhijeet Embarrassed hears more) 18 Saal tou kafi Lamba arsa hy…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (Softer tone): Tum Us sy Baat karo, Us sy bhi Mashwara lo.. Mujhy yaqeen hay Daya bhi yehi Suggest karay ga…_**

 ** _Ashoke (look at Thrice and said): Theek, phir Main kal Shaam ki Tickets Book karwa leta hun…_**

 ** _ACP: haan, Theek hay…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (looking another figure almost Empty plate with): Nahi Khana tha tou Bata dety, Main Aik hee Bandy ky liye Order krta…_

 _A Teasing tone entered inside His Ears told Him that now another Figuring coming in His Cop Form so said…_

 _Voice 2 (lazily): Dil Nahi kr raha Daya…_

 _Daya quietly Collecting All either He also Left His Food too, turned Sad Abhijeet but He just seeing His Bear Cleared All Mess and now poured a Glass of Chilled water, squeeze Lemon drop inside while adding Pinch of Salt and Pepper, set it beside the Table section where Abhijeet already occupied His Chair and then set His Chair in-front of Abhijeet, Sit on it, grabbed His Palms in His Soft Hands and said…_

 _Daya (asking softly): koi Tension hay Abhi…?_

 _His tone having Softness, Sweetness, Soothing, Concern and Most Important Love for His Bro, Triggered Abhijeet Heart who Gripped those Soft Palms and said after taking a Deep Breath…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Mery Mamu ka Pata chal gaya hay, wo Allahabad mein Rehty hain…_

 _His Eyes Stuck over His Small Pal while His Hands Waiting for Feeling the Emptiness but Shockingly Nothing happened as He does not Find any Pain, Hurt, Tense Expression in those ever Soothing Eyes even those Soft Palms still inside His Grip with Same way although He Heard an Overwhelming tone…_

 _Daya (happily): Sach mein…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while a Broad Smile comes over Daya Lips who Look at His Buddy and in Disappointed tone…_

 _Daya: kya Boss, Tum bhi… Ufff, Main pata nahi us Waqt sy kya kya Soch raha hun… pata hay (taken out His hands, pick glass and gulped Sips with) Main nay tou ye tak soch liya tha kay kahein Tumhari koi Biwi ya Baccha tou Nahi Saamny aa gaya… kya Yaar (Sipping drink Relax with) batao, Mamu kay Milny ka koi aisay batata hy, arry (look at Him, standing and added) Khush ho, Enjoy karo…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him and added Straightly): Tumhein Aajeeb Nahi laga…?_

 _Daya: haan laga, pr ye nahi kay (stressing with wink) Mamu Mil gaye, balky ye kay itni Saalun sy Kahan thy…?_

 _Abhijeet (ignoring All and ask): aur Darr…?_

 _Daya: ain… (Abhijeet glared so He changes with) nahi, I mean Darr kyun..?_

 _Abhijeet: tou Mujhy kya karna chahyey..?_

 _Daya: arry Bulwao Un ko… (irritatiively) kya Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): wo Coma mein hain…_

 _Daya (suddenly sat on His Previous Chair with): ohhh, Sorry Boss (sadly) Mujhy malum nahi tha (in confuse tone) tou Un ki Family… matlab Un ki Dekh bhaal kaun krta hay..?_

 _Abhijeet: Un ka Beta… Rishi…_

 _Daya: ohh, (smiley way) U mean Your Cousin Brother…_

 _A Small Smile comes over Abhijeet Lips who nodded while Daya asked then the Important Query…_

 _Daya: wesy Tumhein kesy pata chala kay (confusingly) Tumhary Mamu wahan Allahabad mein hain…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _A Man Entering inside a 5 Storied Building Spreading in Vast Area and well Constructed too…_**

 ** _He was Welcomed by another Figure who takes Him in His room and now after Settling, Both started the Conversation as…_**

 ** _Voice 1: Tu tou ek dum Ghayeb hee ho gaya, lagta hy Mumbai Bha gaya hy Tujhy…?_**

 ** _Voice 2: bilkul, (smilingly) jahan Biwi wahan Main…_**

 ** _The Figure Laughed Heartedly on His Friend Naughty Comment and after Freeing from Snacks and Tea, takes Him towards the Patient room for which He arrived from Mumbai…_**

 ** _He met the Known Face outside the room and after giving Him Supportive Pat and Hope moved inside with His Friend find a Man Sleeping over a Cozy Bed from almost Many Years…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Voice 1: Sir, Baba Theek tou ho jayein gy na..?_**

 ** _Voice 2: kyun nahi Rishi, Aap Achi Umeed rakhyey, wesy bhi Aap kay Baba ki Reports kafi Positive hain… acha (look at Rishi now and in Serious tone after Placing Reports Folder over Table as He and Rishi right now sitting inside Dr. Martin cabin with) ye Batayey, aisa hua Kub tha, matlab You already told Me about Your Bua, pr…?_**

 ** _Rishi: Sir, ohh I mean Dr Ashoke, (Ashoke Smiled and Rishi added) darasal Bua yahan Mumbai mein Apny Pati aur Bety kay sath rehti theen.. Un ka Beta yani Humary (proudly) Abhijeet Bhaiyya bhi Police mein thy, Like His Father… (Ashoke nodded and Rishi adds more) phir Uncle ki Ek Encounter mein Death ho gayii tou Phua Bhaiyya kay aur Qreeb ho gayein.. Buht Pyar karti theen pr…_**

 ** _Ashoke: pr…?_**

 ** _Rishi (tearily): aik roz Bhaiyya Kidnapped ho gaye…_**

 ** _Ashoke (shout): kya…?_**

 ** _Rishi: Jee, Phua tou Toot hee gayein… (wet tone) Hum Canada mein thy.. Baba ko First Paralytic Attack un hee Dino aaya… Main tou… (Teary tone) Meri kuch samjh nahi aata tha, Phua yahan Akeli.. wahan Baba ko Dr Flight ki Ijazat nahi dy rahy thy.. Humara bas Chand Tooty Phooty Phone Calls tak hee Raabta reh gaya…. Is beech Baba ko 3 Paralytic Attack aayey, Hum Canada sy Nikl hee Nahi paayey (wipe a Small Tear and then said) phir achanak 2 Saal baad Bhaiyya Wapis Laut aayey…_**

 ** _Ashoke (absentmindedly): acha…_**

 ** _Rishi: Jee, Phone pr Pata chala Phua say… pr (sadly) Bhaiyya Sub kuch Bhool gaye thy… Sub Kuch.. Phua ko bhi…. (a Jerk Ashoke felt, He feels Most things are much Similar in that Incident with One of His Close Friend Life, Rishi adds) Phua nay jub Baba ko bataya tou Baba Coma mein Chalay gaye… Mera Sub kuch Khatam ho gaya…_**

 ** _Ashoke (Handling Himself and adds): phir..?_**

 ** _Rishi (with Sigh): phir ek Roz pata chala, Phua Nahi rahi… Baba jo Coma sy Bahar aayey thy, Wo phir Coma mein chaly gaye… India sy Raabta Toot hee gaya.. Mery pass Paisy Khatam ho gaye, already Main wahan Student Visa pr tha.. Baba ki Halat dekh kr wahan ki Govt nay Aik Meharbani ki kay Humein Deport kr diya, pr bas Passport pr Deport ki Stamp Nahi lagai kyunky already University Mujhy Visa denay ko Tayyar thi aur Main ya Baba wahan Illegal Nahi thy.. Canadian Hopital kay Board nay bhi aur Meri University ki Management nay bhi Buht Help ki.. wahan ki Indian Community nay bhi Din Raat aik kr diya aur Hum yahan Laut aayey…_**

 ** _Ashoke (ask): Tum Log Allahabad hee kyun aayey..?_**

 ** _Rishi (Rishi Confused after finding Change from AAP to TUM in Ashoke Conversation but added): wahan Humara Ghar hay Sir.. Main jub Mumbai aaya tou Phua ka Ghar Band tha jahan Phua rehti theen.. aas paros sy Poocha tou Pata chala kay Bhaiyya ko kuch Log Apny Sath lay gaye… Main Mumbai kay 2/4 Police Station bhi Bhaiyya ki Tasweer ly kr gaya, kyunky Bhaiyya tou Police mein thy, magar kisi nay Pehchana Nahi… Thak Haar kr Main wapis Allahabad chala gaya… (after a deep sad sigh) Baba ko is beech Hosh aaty rahy, magar kuch Khas Nahi hua… Meri University nay Mujhy Degree Issue kr dii thi, Wohi Kaam aayii.. Ghar ka Aadha Hissa Kirayey pr Utha diya… Tuition Centre mein Parhaya, Waiter ki Job ki aur najany kya kya, Us Degree ki base pr aagy Masters Program Join kiya…_**

 ** _Ashoke (again): Tumhari Phua ka Phone number nahi tha kya..?_**

 ** _Rishi (either feeling Awkward regarding Interrogation about His Phua and Bhaiyya rather His baba as patient but feels might be its Dr Style statement so adds again): Ghar hee Band tha Sir, Phone bhi Kat gaya tha… (hurt tone) Mumbai Humaray liye Naya Shehr tha.. wahan humray koi Relatives bhi nahi.. even Uncle yani Phua kay Husband kay bhi Nahi thy…_**

 ** _Ashoke (asking): Tum nay Apny Bhaiyya ko Dhondny ki Koshish Nahi ki…?_**

 ** _Rishi: kafi ki Sir, jitni Main kr sakta tha… Main nay wahan kay 2/3 Thanun mein FIR bhi Likhwaiii… Koshish ki kay Phua kay Un Khatun sy hee kuch pata chal jaye jo wo Baba ko likha krti theen magar kuch Baat nahi bani…_**

 ** _Ashoke: ummm… chalo Sub Theek ho jaye ga… wesy (little hesitatingly) kya Main Tumharay Bhaiyya ki Photographs Dekh sakta hun.. agar wo hain Tumharay Pass tou (clearing His Point as seeing Rishi Confused Face with) Mery Kafi Logun sy Relations hain, even CID Mumbai kay Head say bhi.. agar Tumharay Bhaiyya Police mein thy tou kuch tou Hath aa hee sakta hay na…_**

 ** _Rishi (happy tone): Sure Sir.. Main Aap ko Kal la kr deta hun.. even Phua aur Uncle ki bhi.. shayed Uncle ko he Un kay koi Batch ka Officer Pehchan ly…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (shockingly): matlab Un Logun ko Malum hee nahi tha kay Tum Police sy CID mein Transfer ho gaye ho…?_

 _Voice 2: haan, kyunky as per ACP Sir, Meri Transfer aur Promotion ki News Officially Us waqt tak Announce Nahi hui thi aur shayed Main kisi Mission pr Secretly Kaam bhi kr raha tha…_

 _Voice 1: hmm.. phir…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Many Black and White and Colorful Photos Scattered over Table while a Man talking to Someone over Call as…_**

 ** _Voice 1: kya kahun Rajeev, Saari Pictures mein Abhijeet hay… Un Logun kay pass Us kay Bachpan sy ly kr kafi Pictures hain, Abhijeet kay College ki, Police Academy ki aur Yaar koi Itni Choti Umer ki bhi Tasweer nahi kay Us kay Facial Bones ya Texture Change ho jaye.. Us kay Police Uniform mein bhi Picture hay…_**

 ** _Rajeev: tou ab, (ask) Tum Baat karo gy Us sy…?_**

 ** _Voice 1: Soch raha hun, (simply) pehly ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir sy Baat karta hun.._**

 ** _Rajeev: haan ye Theek rahy ga Ashoke, (detailing way) sirf Photos ki base pr Hum itni Bari Baat nahi kr sakty…_**

 ** _Ashoke: haan, Rishi ko bhi kuch Khas Malum nahi hay… (more) Us ka Kehna hay kay Us kay Uncle yani Abhijeet kay Father kafi Strict thy tou ye Log bhi Zara Kum hee aaty thy Abhijeet kay Ghar aur phir Yaar Parhai Likhai mein Saari Routine hee Badal jati hay…_**

 ** _Rajeev: haan Saheh kaha… (encouraging tone) I think You must Talk to ACP Sir… phir Dekho…_**

 ** _Ashoke: haan, Call kr raha tha pr Sir nay Phone Receive Nahi kiya.. (telling) shayed Busy hun kisi Meeting mein.. Dekhyein gy tou Khud Call kr lein gy…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Theek…. (ask) Acha Wo Room number 56 kay Patient ki Biaopsy Report ka kya hua?_**

 ** _The Conversation moved to a Totally Different Perspective and moved to another Scenario…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: hmm.. matlab Tum Apny Dad (teasing tone) ki tarah Kharos ho…_

 _Voice 2 (pressing teeth with): aby…._

 _Voice 1: tou phir…._

 _Voice 2: phir kya… Ashoke nay ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir sy Baat ki aur phir Mera, Mamu ka aur Rishi ka DNA Test karwaya gaya (seeing Daya Wide open Eyes so added) Mujh sy Chupa kr (Eyes turned to Original Position brings Smile over His Lips who added more) Photographs ki Scanning ki gayii.. Canadian Embassy sy Raabta, Canadian Hospital, Canadian University.. Allahabad mein Us Ghar kay Parosiyun (with sigh) samjho Sir nay Ent sy Ent Baja dii…_

 _Daya (laughing with): hahahah… (confuse) magr Yaar Tumhari Log Book mein tou yahan ka Pata hay.._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, (telling) Police Academy ki Log Book mein Allahabad ka bhi Address hay, (confuse) magar Mamu kay Ghar ka Nahi…_

 _Daya (ask): phir…?_

 _Abhijeet (thoughtful tone): I think, Papa (suddenly realized what He said so Embarrseed and add in Low tone) I mean, shayed Shadi kay liye koi Ghar liya ho…_

 _Daya (giving another idea): Tumhary Father ki Posting bhi ho sakti hay wahan..?_

 _Abhijeet: shayed, (sadly) Rishi ko kafi Cheezein Nahi malum hain…_

 _Daya: chalo Mamu bata dein gy (Abhijeet Enjoying that MAMU word from his Bro Mouth who asked) kub jao gy..?_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Sath chalty hain…_

 _Daya (starting wiping His Invisible tears while in Crying tone): Main Nahi ja sakta Boss.. Main Buht Dukhi Baccha hun… abhi Tum chaly jao… Mamu sy kehna, (Sweetly) Aik Pyara aur Masoom Baccha Un ki Raah Dekh raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (again) Tumhein lagta hay Mujhy Jana chahyey…?_

 _Daya (look at Him and said Softly): kyun Nahi Boss… Wo Tumharay Apny hain.. isi tarah jis tarah (softly Pressing His Plam with) Main Tumhara Apna hun…_

 _A Broad smiles comes over Abhijeet Lips who nodded by pressing those Soft Pores of Fingers while Hearing…_

 _Daya (ask): kub Niklo gy..?_

 _Abhijeet (return query): Tum kitny Dino kay liye aaye ho….?_

 _Daya (shout): kya… Dino… Sarkar (tease) Kal Shaam Mujhy Us Ghanta Ghar ki Khidmat mein Hazir hona hy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): ye kya Baat hui…_

 _Daya: dekho lo.. phir bhi Tum Bolty ho kay Mujhy (winking) Kaam krna chahyey…_

 _Abhijeet (changes His Statement with): matlab, Aaj kyun nahi Bulaya Tumhein…_

 _Daya (angry): What…_

 _Abhijeet run towards His room in Laughing, Daya came after Placing the Empty Glass while setting the Chairs on its place back to Abhijeet room with a Query…_

 _Daya: Boss, (ask) Gifts liye kuch..?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (disappointed tone) wo Coma mein hain…_

 _Daya (Softly): Main jaanta hun Yaar… pr Kal yaqeenun Tum sy Mil kr Un ko Hosh tou Pakka aana hay (asure) Acha lagy ga na…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Daya…?_

 _Daya: acha Bag mein rakh lo… (simply) Foran Mut Nikal kr dena.. jub Mamu log Ghar aa jayein tab tou dy sakty ho na…_

 _Abhijeet: acha… pr (asking) Gifts ly kya jaon…?_

 _Daya (smiley way): arry Tumhary Mamu hun, Tumhein Pata hoga na…_

 _Abhijeet Face wipes a Sad Dark shade either Daya Immediately Realized His Mistake so Recovered back it as…_

 _Daya (thinking way): wesy Main nay Films mein dekha hay kay Baray Logun ko Shawl Gift ki jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet: aby ek tou Mamu itni Baray Nahi…_

 _Daya (interrupts with naughtiness): ahan…._

 _Abhijeet (ignore with): aur na hee Wo Simla ya Manali mein rehty hain… (murmur) Bewakoof…_

 _Daya: acha tou phir, (look at Abhijeet, Rushed away with) Naqli Battessi dy do…._

 _Abhijeet really Jerking Head either Feeling Relax and Refresh after that Conversation with His half Soul…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Next Evening, Both moved to Airport where Ashoke already Waiting for Abhijeet feeling Happy seeing Daya too who came and now Meeting with Ashoke with…_

 _Daya (shake hands with): Hello, Dr. Ashoke… (Smilingly) Aap tou bhae Achy Khasy Detective nikly…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing Ashoke Embarrss face with): haan Humari Dukan Band hony wali hay Daya…_

 _Ashoke: Bako nahi (to Daya) Tum bhi Chalty Daya…?_

 _Daya: Majboori hay, warna Main Zarur aata… (look at Board with) ohh, lo bhae, Meri Announcement hony wali hay… Main chalta hun (hugs Abhijeet with) OK, Boss… Take Care (leaving with Smile) have a Safe Journey.._

 _He rushed towards Another Door as His Flight Timming started either His Name already Announced while Signalling His Pal to Call Him after Landed safely through Sign Language with Big Smile…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (after settling inside Air craft with): Daya tou kafi Normal lug raha tha… kafi Relax… (teasing) Tum Us kay Reaction ka Soch kr Kafi Tensed thy na…?_

 _Voice 2: hmmm… (fasten seat belt with) dekhty hain, abhi tou Shuruuat hay…_

 _Voice 1: kya Abhijeet…? (rashly) Itna Bewakoof Nahi hay Wo…?_

 _Abhijeet: baat Bewakoofi ki Nahi hoti Ashoke… (softly) Khauff aik aisa Jazba hay jo Kisi bhi Umer mein Insaan kay Dil sy Nahi Niklta… Achi Baat ye hay kay wo Seekh raha hay, Samjh raha hy…. (Whispering) aur Main bhi…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man Leapt and Hugged the Wheatish Complxion Man inside His Arms with Crying tone really Tensed the Person who feels Little Un-Comfortable but Patting over Back of His Cousin Brother with Consoling Lines as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sub Theek ho jaye ga… (patting Softly with) Be Relax…_

 _Man (leaving him with): Bhaiyya, Aap… (teary way) Hum nay Buht Dhoonda Aap ko… Sach…._

 _Abhijeet Pat on His Shoulder either feeling the Same Expressive Eyes in front of Him and now All moving inside as Ashoke who already Talking to Dr. Martin now moved Close to Abhijeet and said…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, Chalo.. (Hopeful tone) Kal Raat bhi, Tumharay Mamu ko Jerks aayey thy… Chances kafi Bright hain.. You can Try…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and now All Entering inside that room, where Rishi Leapt to His Father and say Him in somewhat Crying tone…_

 _Rishi (close to His Father Face say in overwhelming tone): Baba, Baba Dekhyey… Kaun aaya hay…. (Softly and Happily) Bhaiyya…Sach Baba…._

 _Abhijeet sat near the Foot side of Bed, Hesitatingly grabbed the Soft Palm of His First Blood Relative after His Mother whose Touch totally Erased from His Mind, Heart and Soul brings Glaze on His Expressive Eyes…._

 _He totally Lost in His Thoughts when a Soft Grip grabs His Palm which Leaves that Soft Plam of Spark of Blood and takes His Plam towards another Direction as He Only Following the Silent Instructions where Someone Placed His Soft Pores over Eyes of His Father and placed His Plam over His Brother Fingers and started Rubbing those Deep Expressive Eyes…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Man Boarding Out from the Air-Craft feeling Something Missing, but during Jerking Head, Stopped the Cab and moved to His Destination after Confirming about that Missing Thing which would be His Asurence of having All things Back as it is….!_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Soothing Rubbing gives Him Pleasure while His Focus was those Smiling Expressive Eyes on His Left side and Suddenly the Rubs Stopped as the Tingling started…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Man coming inside the room allotted to Him and throwing His bag over Bed, lay over Bed either Quietly Closing His Eyes and a Small Tear fell from its Left apart…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Slowly opening of another Source of Expressive Eyes having Volumes of Speaking words, Wide opened Looking the Anther Pole of Similar Expressive Eyes and Dr Softly started Introduction as…_

 _Dr (Softly and caringly): Ajay sahib…._

 _Ajay did not Hear any Word even Look at the Doctor although Pull His Arm, Turn His Wrist and Touch His Index Finger Softly over those Expressive Eyes and said in Low tone…._

 _Ajay (low tone): Tum… Tumhari Aankhein, (softly) bilkul Meray jesi hain…._

 _Abhijeet nodded Smilingly while Ajay Placed His Head over His Chest and Patting it Softly while Rishi sat beside His Father grabbing His Left hand Tightly…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Nahi Rishi… (Softer way) aisa Nahi hay…._

 _Rishi: tou Bhaiyya Aap aisa Kyun keh rahy hain.. (little sad tone) aakhir wo Ghar Aap ka bhi tou hy.. (Telling) Aap kay Nana ka, Mamu ka…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Theek hay, (Sweet tone) pr jub Mamu Hospital sy aayein gy tou Main aaon ga Un kay Sath… Ok…_

 _Rishi nodded Happily while Abhijeet moved with Ashoke in a Residency allotted to them from Hospital as Dr does not Discharge Mr. Ajay to move such Early stage…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Big Laugh came from His Mouth, when He was taken Out His Casual Wear for Changing in that Rest House where He Stayed with Ashoke, who came to Him with a News of Dinner Arrival, Look at Him and asked…._

 _Ashoke: kya hua Abhijeet, (confusingly) itni Zor say Hanse rahy ho…?._

 _Abhijeet (still in big smile): nahi, wo Watsapp pr ek Joke aaya hay…._

 _Ashoike (understand with); acha acha… Yaar, Khany pr aa jao, (telling disappointidely) koi Culha tou hy nahi aur Na hee Micro tou Gharam Gharam Kha lety hain…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and moved to get Freshen Up either still Smiling with a Thought that Scare never Leaves Your Heart at any Age after finding Daya Photo Frame in between His Casuals which He Delibrately Placed inside His Bag just to Remind His Bro that Someone Waiting in that Long Relations Journey still at Starting Point…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Voice of Tick Tick again started in His Life but He feels that now He is Not Irritated, Angry, Annoyed with this but Sadly feeling Fear…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: arry, in Sub ki kya zarurat thi Abhijeet….?_

 _Ajay Mehta looking Fresh and say again Young after that Revelation of Relation where He again got the Last Knot of His Lovely Paternal Family…_

 _He grabbed those Gifts, His Nephew giving Him and Rishi at Next Morning of Terriable Night, where He came back from that Dark World…_

 _Abhijeet: thi… (soothing tone) jabhi tou laaya hun (ask) Aap ko Achy Nahi lagy kya…?_

 _Ajay: kyun nahi Beta (pat on His cheek with) Buht Achy hain.. Buht hee Achy…._

 _He Smilingly nodded and with Full Assurance from Doctors including Ashoke, takes Ajay to His House which is His Mother House too…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (dull tone): acha, Chalein … wesy Wo Theek tou hain na Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: haan Daya… kafi Speedy Recovery hui hay aur Abhijeet Presence is the Core Reason for His Health na…_

 _Daya: Jee, saheh Kaha…. (ask again) Abhijeet Khush hy..?_

 _Ashoke: Buht…. Buht Zyada aur Us kay Mamu bhi… (softly) Buht Achi Family hay Abhijeet ki…._

 _He does not know but He feels that His Heart fills Up with Saltish Soultion which tried to coming out from His Eyes but Managed at Peak point where He added…_

 _Daya: zahir hay, (smiley tone) wo Abhi ki Family jo hay…_

 _Ashoke: haan, Theek kaha… (casually) BTW, Main Mumbai aa gaya hun.. Abhijeet abhi wahein hay… Theek…_

 _Daya: Jee, Thank you for Informing Me…._

 _Ashoke: Chalo Take care.. Bye…_

 _Daya: Bye…._

 _He Cuts Call and look at the Quiet Sky having No Clouds except a Burning Sun like His Sad eyes…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Tumhari Maa aur Main nay Apna Poora Bachpan is Choty say Angan mein guzara…_

 _Photos of Abhijeet Maternal family Scattered over that Small Wooden Bed which Placed over that Small Open Aangan and now Occupied by Abhijeet and His Mamu who was Including Him regarding His Memory Shares…_

 _Abhijeet was Really Surprised as neighter His Mamu and nor Rishi asked Him about Anything …_

 _Anything about His Past, His Past Life, His Ignorance about these Relations, His Avoidance about these Sessions…_

 _He really feels Happy that His Fatherly Figures, His Friend really gives Him a Lovely Aid by Realizing His Relatives about His Empty Database…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: oye hoye, tou Mazy kiye ja rahy hain.. Wo bhi (naughty) Akely Akelay….._

 _Voice 2 (strict tone): Baku Mut…_

 _Voice 1: wesy bataya Mamu ko kay (Sweet tone) ek Pyara Baccha Un ki Raah Dekh raha hy…_

 _Voice 2: yahan bhi ek (stressed each word) Buht Pyara Baccha, Sahab sy Milny ki Raah Dekh raha hy…. (feels Quietness so added) ummm, Jealous ho rahy ho..?_

 _Voice 1 (calmly); Tumhein lagta hay kay Mujhy Jealous hona chahyey…?_

 _Voice 2: bhae, (usual tone) Tumhary baaray mein Main kuch nahi keh sakta, (naughty) Tum utny hee Un-Predictable ho, jitni Indian Cricket Team…_

 _A Huge Laughing Blaster arose in thet Small room right now Alloted to Abhijeet as Originally its Owner gives its Rights to His Long Lost Elder Brother…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Today, His Retun Ride Ended at His Original Place looking Weird and Hollow without the Exsistence of Big Bear…._

 _Suddenly, He started feeling Tired and Drained although He knew it but and atlast He had No Choice just to Encouraging Him about Happy Days coming back, Soon with Deep Sigh, still having Dots of Doubts…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (with sigh): aa kr, Khana banaya, Ghar ki safai ki, Gari ko bhi Dekha, Teel, Paani daala, phir Nahaya aur abhi aa kr Betha hun…_

 _Voice 2: Khana Nahi Khaya…?_

 _Voice 1: abhi Khaon ga Boss, (telling) Abbass Sahab nay Samosy bhejy thy.. Kha kr hee Tabiyet thori Heavy ho gayii…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, magar Thora Buht Kha lena… phir Kal sy tou Wohi Hectic Routine…_

 _Daya (with tired tone): haan Yaar, magar aik Acha Kaam ye hua kay (naughty) Meri TRP kafi Ooper chali gayii…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Sir Bata rahy thy… (Happy way) Us Gharyaal nay Tumhein Recommend bhi kiya hay…_

 _Daya (happily): Sach mein…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm…._

 _Daya (confusingly): pr Recommendation kis Cheez ki dii hay Us Tick Tick nay…?_

 _Abhijeet (with Smile): kaha hay, Abhijeet ko Foran Bravery Award day diya jaye, Is Bhaloo ko Jhelny kay liye…_

 _Daya (fake laughing as He was so Involved about that Recommendation news): hahahahah… bas… Very Funny…_

 _Abhijeet (naughty): Sach mein na… (teasing) Mujhy malum tha Tumhein Pasand aayey ga…_

 _Daya: hunh… (after a bit) wesy Dr. Ashoke nay Tum Teenu ki Picture Watsapp pr bheji hay..._

 _Abhijeet: haan Mujhy bhi..._

 _Daya (inspiring tone): Yaar Tumhary Mamu tou Buht Decent say hain... (Liking way) Smart.. Handsome (Abhijeet accepted that Praise by saying_ _ **Haan**_ _while Daya added) arry tou phir Tum kis pr chaly gaye ho... (Smilingly) haan?_

 _Abhijeet: aby (hearing Daya laughing tone so added proudly) Mamu kehty hain, Main Un ky Jesa hun..._

 _Daya (sad way): chachcha… ab Mamu Becharay bhi kya karein... (Complete Naughty way) Bhanjy ka Dil rakhny ko Jhoot tou bolna pary ga na..._

 _Abhijeet (pressing Teeth with as still feeling His Bear naughty laughs): Qatal kr dun ga Main Tujhy..._

 _Daya: aur Motive kya hoga...(reading news as newsreader tone with) ek Bhai nay dursay Bhai sy Jal kr Usy Maut ki Neend Sula Diya.. taannn taannn… aur Wajah bani.. Mamu ki Tareef... kya ye hay Jurm ki Dastak…_

 _Abhijeet Laughing Loudly while the Man entering inside room Mesmerized for few minutes as it's His First Experience to see His Brother Laughing Carefree after Many years Absence..._

 _He was really giving Many Silent Prayers to that Person at other side of that Talking Listening device for that Mericle..._

 _Here Abhijeet feels Presence of Someone so turn Head as He was Talking during Roaming inside room and right now Facing Small Lane outside from a Small Balcony and found Rishi so asked Him in Softer tone..._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Rishi...?_

 _Rishi (softly): Bhaiyya, Call Khatam kr kay Khany pr aa jayey ga..._

 _Abhijeet nodded while Rishi Leaving the room although Abhijeet heard from another side of Cell as..._

 _Daya: ye Rishi tha na...?_

 _Abhijeet : Haan..._

 _Daya: Yaar is ko bolo, Tumhein Bhaiyya Mut kahy... (Abhijeet Confused Heard more) already ek tou Shadi Nahi hui.. Koi Ghass bhi Nahi daaly ga... pata hy Kal Main Misha sy milny gaya tha... (Abhijeet feels little Sogginess in tone listens more) Aisy hee... tou Mujhy kehny lagi kay (imitate Misha Innocent tone with) Baray waly Uncle... Aap Nana ki tarah Buddhy ho rahy hain... (A Big Smiles comes over Abhijeet Lips heard again) aur Boss Us ki Nani Mujhy itna Meaningfully Dekh rahi thi na (embarrsingly) kay bas..._

 _The Huge Laughing fit brings tears inside Abhijeet Eyes hearing such Sad story of His Sweet Pal and after cutting Call with some Ending Lines especially about Reminding about taking Dinner, coming back to Dinning area still Smiling so Mamu asked..._

 _Mamu: aur Bacchy, Buht Khush lug rahy ho... (Abhijeet smiled and sat on Chair heard) Haan... Humein bhi batao..._

 _Rishi (occupied his chair Replying with): Baba, wo Bhaiyya kay Best Friend ka Phone tha na, Daya Bhaiyya ka..._

 _Abhijeet (putting food on His Plate and in Simple tone): C'Mon Rishi... (Sweetly) He is My Brother..._

 _There is No need of Stressing, Squeezing, Pointing, Chewing, Stabbing, Knocking anything to bring it at Lime Light…_

 _Sometimes Only a Small, Simple even Softer Sentence with Sweeter Accent tells Others the Importance of it..._

 _Rishi exchanged Glance with His Father, who now started taking Rice and other Light Food with a Sweet Backup as..._

 _Mamu: Rishi, ab tou Double Khushi manani hay... (Smiley way) Aik Bhai dhoondny nikly thy.. yahan tou Do mil gaye... (asking Humbly) hain na..?._

 _Rishi nodded with Big Smile while Abhijeet who stopped for a moment takes His Bite smoothly after getting such Lovely Relations who does not Inquiring abt the Position of Someone in Your life rather gives Assurance of giving Same Respect and Love in Undetstanding Silence…...  
_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _12 was Rounded in that Small Tab where a Person seeing the Times Flies like an Aeroplane still gives Reminance of its Duration either You moved in Snail Speed aur Jet Beat…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Khush tou hay…_

 _Voice 2: Zahir hay, itni Bari Khushi jo Mili hay…. Wesy kya Koi Baat chal rahi hay…_

 _Voice 1: Nahi Official tour pr tou Nahi…_

 _Voice 2: magar Un-Officially.. hain na…_

 _Voice 1: Pata Nahi…_

 _Voice 2: Mushkil nahi hoga…?_

 _Voice 1: Shayed Nahi, yahan already 2 Senior Inspectors hain…_

 _Voice 2: pr, Us ki jagah tou koi Nahi ly sakta Pradyuman…?_

 _Voice 1: pr Wo Apni Jagah Chor tou skta hay na Salunkhy…_

 _A Small Conversation having All Flairs of Content where the Start really Brightened with Happy Colors but Ended, Surely with Salty Tears…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Mehandi hay Rachny wali…_**

 ** _Haathun mein Gehri Laali…_**

 ** _Saari Sakhyaan, ab kalyaan_**

 ** _Haathun mein Khilnay wali hain_**

 ** _Tery Mann ko, Jeevan ko_**

 ** _Nai Khushyaan milnay wali hain…_**

 ** _O halyalii Bannoooo…_**

 ** _Boss, Us Waqt Ye Gana thori Na aaya hoga…._** _A naughty Sparked brought a Broad Smile over those Curves where He was Coming back from those Memories making His Mind Right now after Seeing Photos of His Mother Sangeet Ceremony in that Small Aangan…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Nahi, BhaiSahab nay Aaiyyah ko Us kay College mein dekha tha, koi Civil Defense ki Training mein Wo College mein Guest ban kr aayey thy…._

 _Voice 2 (whisper): aur Dil Haar gaye…._

 _A Naughty tone entered inside His Ear gives Him a Soft Smile as right now Both Sons Spending time with the Loving Elder turning Pages of His Life with…_

 _Mamu: Buht Saubhao sy Unhun ny Apni Family kay kuch Baray Logun ky Haathun Rishta bheja… jo kuch Primary Enquires kay baad Manzoor ho gaya… Shadi Saadgi sy hui pr kyunky Humary Ghar ki Pehli Shadi thi tou Hum nay Khub Masti ki…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _A Man Dancing with a Sweet Female wearing a Simple but Stunning Yellowish Greenish Ghagra while The Dopatta Wrapped around Her Face and Head makes Her More Beautiful than Anything…._**

 ** _An Old Man Looking Both His Kids with Teary Smile, either now Smaling Broad as His Son trying to Play Dholki while His Daughter Laughing on His Brother Masti…._**

 ** _A Whip coming as the Scene turned to Next Page of that Memory Book where Every Face having Wetness as the Chirping Chirya of that House, Leaving it and Stepping in Her New phase of Life…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man showing Himself Fresh rather His Louse Body told Anyone about what kind of Battle still going on between His Heart and Mind…._

 _Voice 1: tou kub aa raha hy Wo..?_

 _Voice 2: Jal...di…_

 _Either He feels His Voice turned Tremble in that_ _ **JALDI**_ _where the_ _ **D**_ _and_ _ **I**_ _totally Untuned in His Teary tone…._

 _Voice 1: 20 Din sy Ooper ho gaye hain…?_

 _Voice 2 (coming towards his Friend who was Enjoying His Ice Cream sitting over Residence Stairs, sat beside Him and say): Rahul, agar Abhi.. wahein raha na tou Main Tery Pass aa jaon ga… (a hand having mouthful spoon of some Mesy Flavros of Snowy Ice, stopped for a Microsecond and then again takes it inside His Tongue tunnel Heard more as) Main naa Mumbai sy bhi Transfer ly lun ga…_

 _A Small Smile comes on His Lips where He wanted to Tell His Friend that just a minute earlier He was Assuring Him to Live in His House and after minute Later, He was thinking to Leave the whole City…_

 _He looks at this Teaty Tall Stupid who becomes More Stupid when coming inside Whorl of Tension and Scare so gives Him a Bite which He Gulped in this Sad Scenario really gives a Big Smile over Rahul face who gives a Tight Side Hug to His Buddy…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: magar Mamu, (confuse tone) Police Academy waly Log Book mein bhi is Ghar ka tou Address nahi hay…_

 _Mamu: haan, kyunky Wo Us Ghar ka Address hoga Jo BhaiSahab yani Tumhary Papa nay Shadi kay liye yahan Allahabad mein Kiraye pr liya tha…._

 _Voice 1 (again ask): pr Meri Log Book mein kyun..?_

 _Mamu: shayed, BhaiSahab nay jo Apni Log Book mein likhwaya ho, wohi Tumhari Log Book mein bhi Update kr diya gaya ho…_

 _Abhijeet: umm, magar its Amazing kay Papa (again realized so Embarrss with a Small Grin) matlab Unhun nay Mumbai waly Ghar ka Pata Kyun nahi Likhwaya…?_

 _Mamu (pat on His Grinning Cheek with): Papa sy Sharma rahy ho ya Mamu sy (a Man turned really a Shy Kid gives a Sweet Smile over Abhijeet Lips who turned Silent which does not Like by His Mamu who added again) Mumbai wala Ghar, Aaiyyah kay Naam pr hy, shayed is liye BhaiSahab nay Us ka Pata Nahi Likhwaya ho Apni Log Book mein…_

 _Abhijeet (rubbing His Index Finger over His Lips with): umm, shayed…_

 _Mamu: Tumhari kafi Aadatein BhaiSahab sy Milti hain (clutched His Index Finger Softly and said) ye wali bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (again Embarrss but ask): wesy Aap Maa ko Ayyiyah kyun Bolty hain…?_

 _Mamu: Wo Mujh sy 2 Saal choti thi (smilingly moving in His Memory where_ _ **a Small Kid in Frock trying to Reach Her Brother Shoulder but Failed so Simply said, Main nai thelti Aaiyyah,**_ _coming back feeling a Soft Touch over His Arm so Connected Conversation with) wo Bhaiyya Bol Nahi paati thi tou Aaiyyah bolti jo Mujhy itna Pyara lagta ky Main Usy is Nick sy Pukarny laga…._

 _Abhijeet: ummm… pr (sadly) Mery Papa kay baary mein kuch Malum nahi…?_

 _Mamu: haan, Wo Encounter mein Apni Jaan sy gaye, wo bhi Mahableshwer mein.. kisi Secret Mission mein thy Wo… Kafi Strict aur Organized Aadmi thy…_

 _Rishi (added): aur kya, Hum Log Uncle sy Buht Darty thy Bhaiyya… Aap kay yahan Jana Aana isi liye tou Kum tha…_

 _Mamu (lightly Scold His Son seeing Abhijeet Silence with): kya Darty thy.. haan.. Tum Log kitna Shor Machaty thy.. Indiciplined rehty thy.. Phua tou Pyar mein kuch Bolti nahi thi, pr kya Wo bhi Chup rehty… (to Abhijeet) Thora Sakht Mizaj thy Beta, magar Buht Practical, Buht Samjhdaar… yahan jub Aaiyyah ki Shadii hony lagi tou Tumharay Nana yani Mery Papa nay Faisla kiya kay Hum Dono ko Jaidad ka Hissa Barber dy diya jaye… Jaidad mein tha kya.. (looking around with) ye Ghar… Hum nay is Ghar ko Bechny ki Baat ki tou Aaiyyah tou choro, BhaiSahab bhi Gussa ho gaye… Unhun nay is Baat ko Bilkul bhi Pasand Nahi kiya aur isi karan Hum nay Us waqt Ghar ki Market Value lagwa ky, Aaiyyah ko Us ka Hissa dy diya…._

 _Abhijeet: jabhi shayed, Papa nay wo Ghar Maa kay Naam liya tha…._

 _Mamu: haan…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: Daya Sir…. Daya Sir (now Shake him little who Jerked badly Heard) Sir Aap Theek hain na..?_

 _Daya: haan, Freddie… (now relaxed Himself with) kaho…._

 _Freddie: ACP Sir, Aap ko cabin mein Bula rahy hain.._

 _Daya nodded and moved inside ACP Sir cabin while Freddie takes a Deep Sigh knew about what Bothering His Senior with a Small Murmur as…_

 _Freddie: Maheena honay wala hy.. pata nahi Abhijeet Sir kub aayein gy…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: kesa chal raha hy…_

 _Voice 2 (happily): Buht Acha Sir… Aap Sunaein…?_

 _Voice 1 (Soft way): bas yahan bhi Sub Theek hay…._

 _Voice 2 (naughty): aur Salunkhy Sahab tou Buht Khush hongy…?_

 _Voice 1 (ask): kyun..?_

 _Voice 2: arry Sir, ab Un ki Lab mein hr waqt (laughing with) Shanti jo rehti hogi…_

 _Voice 1 (again in same serious tone): kya Shanti Achi lagni chahyey Abhijeet…?_

 _A Small Query really Quiets the Sharp Shine of CID Mumbai who Clearly got the Amount of that Absence which His Father feels in Missing Him…. He added after a bit as…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): Sir, Aap bhi…_

 _ACP: Tumhara Chota,(telling) Khabrein Jama kr raha hy Tumharay baary mein…?_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): ain… kesi Khabrein..?_

 _ACP: yahi kay Tum Transfer tou Nahi ly rahy…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): kya….?_

 _ACP: haan, (smiley) Mujh sy Poochny ki tou Himmat nahi hui Cheeranjeev ki, magar Informers Phailaye huay hain…_

 _Abhijeet (asking): Aap ko kesy Pata chala Sir…?_

 _ACP: acha tou Salunkhy ki tarah Tumhein bhi yehi lagta hay kay Mujhy is Seat pr aisy hee bethaya gaya hy…. (naughtingly) Hmmm._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Sir, (with smile) kya Aap bhi…._

 _ACP: chalo Khair, (careing way) Khayal rakhna Apna…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Aap Befiker rahein… (sweetly) Shanti Mujhy bhi Nahi Pasand…_

 _ACP: haan, (teasing way) Chutti jo Khatam hony wali hay…._

 _Abhijeet Cuts Call to Protect Himself from Leg Pulling of His Head who puts off His Cell in Smile remembering a Sweet Scene of His Young Spoiled Son…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Voice 1: Theek hay, magar (ordering tone) Tum bhi Apny Informers sy Contact mein raho… Samjhy…_**

 ** _Voice 2: Jee Sir, (Softly) Aap Befikr rahein…._**

 ** _Figure nodded in Satisfaction and when turn His Revolving Chair to again Resume back His Official work, heard an Out of Box Query as…._**

 ** _Voice 2: Sir, (Figure look up and heard more) kya Mamu log, Apny Bhanjun ko Apny Pass Rakh skty hain…._**

 ** _The Biwild Eyes Understand Him about the Stupid Query, He asked so Left the cabin in a Minutes gives a Disappointed Jerk to His Dad…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Few Bags are Ready at the Doorstep while the Wheatish Complexion Man still Engage in a Serious Call while the Other one, Checking the Locks either giving Advises to the Neighbour while the Guest of Honor just Seeing All with Great Happiness Enjoying His Small Ride over WheelChair…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Vehicle Halt infront of a House while a Man Stepping Out Jerking Head with Disappintment as Lost a Chance to Beat a Culprit because of this Emergency Call and now Looking Shocked finding the Opened Residence Door…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (ask after feeling Presence of anyone at door): Kaun….?._

 _A Man who was coming in Tip Toes with Full Preparation, totally Confused Hearing an Elderly tone having Owner Command makes Him Shocked while Listening another Voice as…_

 _Voice 2 (sure tone): Daya… aa gaye kya…?_

 _The Call is Enough for Small Buggy who rushed in Direction of that Sweet tone Waiting Hours for that and Hugged the Figure Standing at His Room Doorstep…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice (with wink): matlab, Shadi nahi krna Khandani Masla hay…_

 _A Loud laugh Refreshes that Minutes, where Rajeev Pulled Leg of Rishi who told about His Single Maritial Status…_

 _Abhijeet Met His Mamu and Rishi to almost Every Team Member from Balki_ _ **(ACP Sir Driver)**_ _to Khadim Hussan_ _ **(Bureau Guard)**_ _to Mohan_ _ **(Bureau Peon)**_ _with Junior to Senior Colleagues including His Both Heads…._

 _Dr Duo, Rahul and Aman with Kartik and His Family and Abbas Sahab with His Family who Welcomed them like a Lost Family Members Pleased them a lot…._

 _In few moments, the way They started calling Him_ _ **MAMU**_ _and Mixed Rishi with their Company as He is just Few Months Younger than Abhijeet in Age…_

 _They makes Plan of a Party to Meet Mamu and Rishi with Extended Family Members like Rehan and Maa Jee, Misha with Her Nana and Nani and Danny with Manisha Bhabi including Salunkhy Sir Gupt GF too…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After Settling in Residence, Freeing from Dinner and Meeting Lovely Peoples, a Voice in Welcoming tone seeing, Someone coming towards Lounge as…_

 _Voice 1: aao bhae Daya, (a Man giving Him Something with) ye Main Tumharay liye laaya tha…_

 _Daya (embarrassingly and hesitatingly): is ki kya Zarurat thi…._

 _Abhijeet (teasing as sitting over couch): aur kya, Main tou Mana kr raha tha Mamu ko…_

 _Daya (gets angry): kyun, haan… Mery liye laye hain na Mamu… (wearing with Proud) itna Pyara jo hun Main…_

 _A Smiles comes over Lips of Mamu and Rishi as now They got whats the Most Unique Element They feels, Met this Gentle Gaint First and His Nephew Crazy about that thing is His Humble and Innocent Nature which really makes Him an Angel…_

 _Both reminding Abhijeet Words when They Boarded to Flight coming from Allahabad to Mumbai as it's a Surprise Plan of Abhijeet who said…_

 ** _Abhijeet: Mamu, Main ye Nahi Kehta kay Aap ko Wo Acha lagy ga, ya Pasand aayey ya Aap Log Us kay Sath Comfortable hun, magar haan… (Strong way) Meri Zindagi mein Us ki Jagah aur Mery Dil mein Us ka Muqaam koi Nahi ly sakta, Kabhi bhi Nahi…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Strong Line having Sparks of Love while a Lovingly Smile with Sparkle of Care never be Unnoticed by the Father and Son Duo, who caught that Spark in a bit of Entering this Man not in Residence but Hearts of Their Owns including their Sweet Knot…_

 _Voice 1 (again): aur Bhanjay (Daya feels Immence Love on this Call while Mamu added) Shadi ka bhi koi Plan hay ya is (signaling Rishi with) Rishi ko Follow karna hy.. hmm…_

 _Daya: Mamu ye (taking revenge by saying) Abhi ka Baccha karay tab Gari aagy barhy na…_

 _Mamu (softly): Pehlay Us Bechary ko Dunya mein aany tou do, (teasingly) phir hee tou wo kuch Soch paye ga…_

 _Duo look at each one and Completely Embarrassed on that Open Serious Taunt while Rishi Enjoying His Brothers Shy faces with Big Smile…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Someone sitting over Floor Cushion while the other one Ruffling the Silky Bachy Kuchy Hairs as the Head over His Tigh who said Smilingly…_

 _Voice: Thank You Boss…._

 _Abhijeet (taunt): ky Main wahan Ruka Nahi…._

 _Daya (with Big Soothing Smile): nahi, Mujhy Maa jee kay sath ek aur Rishta denay kay liye (mumble) Mamu…._

 _Sometimes a Small Loving Knot of Your Maa turned into a Strong Bond for You termed as_ _ **MAMU**_ _….!_


End file.
